A Life of Crime
by blueber
Summary: In this AU story, Callie is a 13 year old in foster care and a drug runner for a gang. She's tough, less cautious, and often in trouble with the law. Her life intersects with Lena as a teacher at school, and Stef through her encounters with the police. Stef and Lena are a younger couple and have no other children. Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own the Fosters.
1. Chapter 1: Callie the Drug Runner

Author's Note: I was thinking about my story 'Callie at 13' (which is complete as is - sorry for those who wanted it continued) and started wondering if Jude was what kept Callie grounded and on the right path during her years in foster care. She had to be responsible and cautious because she had to take care of Jude. She did end up in juvie, but compared to the other girls in Girls United, her criminal record was tame. In this story, there is no Jude or other siblings. Callie is on her own and much tougher. I also wanted to explore her relationship with a younger Stef and Lena who have no kids. Here it goes.

xoxoxo

 **Chapter 1: Callie the Runner (Callie's POV)**

I turn in surprise and glance at Franco as he yells my name, "Callie, run for it!"

Oh sh*t, there's cops! Where did they come from? Franco and I were just taking a package around the corner for Wolf. It's early, before school. Wolf likes us to run a few packages for him before we head to school. But all of a sudden, there are sirens blaring, and police yelling "Freeze! Hands up!".

I don't freeze. I don't put my hands up. I run for it. I'm fast. But there's a blonde cop on my tail. She's fast too, but she doesn't know the alleys the way I do. She reaches out for my shirt saying "Gotcha!", but I tear free. I swerve into the diner and run through the back door to the alley. I turn the corner and squeeze through the boarded up windows of an abandoned house before she sees me. It's my hideaway. When things get bad in my foster house or on the streets, this is where I hole up.

I hide in the dark with my heart pounding. I think Franco got caught. He was closer to the action, and he was carrying the package. I don't know what was in it, but I'm sure it was something illegal. Wolf sells drugs, anything from weed to pills to meth. You don't want to get on the bad side of Wolf, but he's always been good to me. He saw me and Franco hanging out by our foster house one day, locked out in the rain by our crazy drunk foster dad screaming obscenities at us, and he took us to the diner for a burger and a milkshake. Franco's 13 like me but skinny and small, and he looks up to Wolf. He'd do anything for him. Now, he'll probably end up in juvie. Wolf will still be here when he gets out though.

After half an hour or so, I creep out. Everything's calm again in the neighborhood. The cop cars are gone. I walk to school as if nothing happened. I'm still shaking inside, but no one can tell. No one bothers me at school. They know I work for Wolf. It's one of the perks.

xxxxx

I'm just in time for my favorite English class. We have a new English teacher this year , Ms. Lena Adams, who is pretty cool. I don't know what she's doing in this broken down school. Probably trying to save us or something. Most teachers here are burnt out and don't want to be here, just like their students. But Ms. Adams is different. She makes us think. And she's interested in what we're thinking. I'm not into school, but I don't mind her class.

"Callie, glad you could join us! There's a seat for you right up here."

The class laughs as Ms. Adams makes me sit in front for coming in late. I don't really mind.

After class, she gives my shoulder a squeeze and whispers, "Hold on a sec, honey." I'm not used to being touched or being called "honey". It makes me freeze. After everyone leaves, she says, "Callie, I really liked your last paper. You're a good writer."

I nod shyly and say thanks. I never know what to say to a compliment.

"I'm glad that you're doing well in my class, but your homeroom teacher told me that you've been missing a lot of other classes and are in danger of failing 8th grade. What's been going on?"

I shrug and look down, "Just life, I guess. Things happen." I guess she didn't really mean the compliment.

"You're too smart to throw it all away, Callie."

I blush. I want to say school is not that important. It's not real life. But I know Ms. Adams won't see it that way.

"Can I help you in any way?" she asks with a frown.

I shake my head. I don't need help. I'm fine on my own.

"Is the work too hard for you?"

I shake my head again.

"I'll make a deal with you. Go to all of your classes for the rest of the month, and I'll take you out for pizza or a home cooked meal. Your choice."

I look up in surprise. Ms. Adams is bribing me? She smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. I don't know if she's serious or not, but I say, "I'll try. Some of them are really boring though." She laughs and says, "Try hard, for me. I know you can do this, Callie." She rubs my arm, and I feel warm inside, like somebody actually cares about me. I nod and gather up my stuff to leave for my next class.

xxxxx

After school, I walk back to Wolf's territory. He's hanging out by the basketball courts as usual, dealing on the side, in between games. He sees me and nods. Another kid tells me Franco got caught. Wolf walks over and pats me on the head, "Glad you didn't get caught, kid. We're laying low today, in case Franco doesn't keep his mouth shut."

I look up in surprise, "He wouldn't do that."

Wolf just lifts an eyebrow and goes back to his game.

I head back to my foster house. I guess I might as well do my homework. Nothing else is going on.

Franco's stuff is still all around house. The other kids are grabbing his stuff as if it's now up for grabs. I shove them out of the way and grab his favorite shirt and hide it away. He'll be back. I hope so, anyway. I wonder what he's going through now. Probably locked up in juvie already. I hope he's not scared. We've all heard stories of juvie, but neither of us have been locked up before. I've come close a couple time, but I can usually tell some sob story and get the cops to let me go. I got caught shoplifting once, but I got out of it by making up a story about a sick brother who really wanted the toy I took. I think it helps being a girl. People don't expect you to be all bad.

I think about Ms. Adams. If she knew the things I do, I don't think she'd like me much. I frown. I do what I have to do, to survive.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Part 2: Stef and Lena**

Stef walked into the house and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" She ran up the stairs two at a time. Lena was in the bath. "Hard day love?" Stef asked as she took off her gun and locked it up. She started taking off her uniform.

Lena sighed, "Hmm, just a long day. That school is like a bus station sometimes. Noisy, dirty, with people coming and going all day."

Stef walked into the bathroom in her shirt and leaned down for a gentle kiss, "Time to wash it all away," she said.

"Come join me," Lena said as she pulled her by the shirt closer to her for another kiss.

"How can I resist," Stef grinned. She tore off her shirt and underwear and climbed into the bath in front of Lena and leaned back. "Ahhh. That feels good….You feel good."

"You too... How was your day?" Lena asked as she gently poured water over Stef's arms.

"Well, I got a lot of exercise running after some kids. Drug runners. They were close to your school, actually. Wish you didn't work in that bad neighborhood."

"I hope it wasn't any of my students, but I wouldn't be surprised either."

"One got away, a girl, but we caught one, Franco?"

"Oh no, Franco's sweet!"

"He was carrying a lot of dope."

"Oh jeez. He's just a kid," Lena protested.

"I know. But the head honcho in that neighborhood, Wolf, is well protected. He never gets his hands dirty. He uses kids to do all the dirty work. They're dispensable."

Lena frowned. "It's just not right. It never feels like we make a difference."

"We do, love. I try to make the world a little safer, and you try to give kids a different option and widen their world view. They think the streets are their only option, but it's a dead end. It's no option at all."

Lena pulls Stef a little closer. "I felt like I made a difference with Callie today."

"She's that good writer you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, she's so smart, but she's in danger of failing because she keeps skipping school. I tried to call her foster parents, but they didn't even call back. Anyway, I told her I'd buy her pizza if she promised to go the class for the rest of the month, and she said she would. Maybe it will make a difference."

"I bet she'd do anything for you," Stef smiled.

"Well, I'd do anything for pizza," Lena joked.

Stef raised her eyebrow, "Anything? I can get you some pizza tonight, hot stuff!"

"You had me at pizza," Lena smiled back. She got up slowly and reached for a towel. She held out a hand for Stef and gently helped her up and then wrapped both them up in the big towel. She pulled Stef in for a lingering kiss. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2: School Drug Bust

**Recap** : Callie almost gets caught by Stef while running drugs for Wolf. Her friend and foster sibling Franco gets caught. Her favorite teacher, Lena, talks to her about not skipping school.

xxx

 **Chapter 2: Drug Bust at School** (Callie's POV)

The PA system crackles and screeches as it announces the drug search in school.  
"All students please proceed to your lockers, open the lockers, and stand beside them. Do not remove items from your lockers!"

I slowly walk to my locker, looking around to see if anyone is panicking. Max tries to catch my eye, and I just shake my head warning him. I hope he wasn't stupid enough to leave stuff in his locker. He passes me, shoving a baggie in his pocket, and I roll my eyes. Yep, he is stupid enough. I whisper, "Flush it, man!" and shake my head again. Unbelievable! He quickly runs to the bathroom, hopefully to follow my advice. Wolf will be sorry to lose the merchandise, but it's better than being caught.

Max isn't my favorite person. He's a couple years older than me, and you can tell he's just going to be a muscle man for Wolf. All muscle, no brains. I'm there because I'm smart and fast. I don't sell drugs like Max. I'll run packages for Wolf, but I'm not a seller. I don't want to keep that stuff on me more than 5 or 10 minutes. And somehow it makes me feel less shady that I don't sell or give out drugs to kids. We all have to somehow sleep at night.

I keep a bored casual look on my face as I see a couple cops saunter in at the end of the hallway. They start checking the lockers. Stupid cops. I'm still mad at them for Franco.

As they get closer, I notice one of the cops is a blonde woman. I catch my breath and feel as if cold water is running down my back. I think it's the same one who chased me the other day! Just my luck. I hope she doesn't recognize me. I'm sure all delinquent teenagers look the same to them. Luckily, her partner checks my locker, while she checks the one across from me. I think I'm safe.

Just then, she turns around and looks straight at me. I catch her eyes by mistake, and she narrows her eyes in concentration. Not good! I can't tell if she figures out who I am. She turns again to continue checking the lockers across the hall, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Then, one of the other cops comes out of the bathroom with Max's baggie. It's mostly empty, but it has remainders of white suspicious dust clinging to it. Max is back by his locker and looking innocent for once.

The cops whisper to the principal, and he yells out "Who does this belong to?" pointing to the bag. As if we would answer him. He yells some more about their zero tolerance policy for drugs and that the culprits should come forward. Of course no one does. We're not that stupid. After some more yelling while the cops finish their search, he finally dismisses us, and I gather my books and head out.

As I turn into the next hallway, I see that blonde cop talking to Ms. Adams. She catches my eyes with hers again, and I duck my head down and walk fast. I wait to hear stop or freeze, but she doesn't say anything. My heart races, but maybe I'm safe.

 **Part 2: Stef and Lena**

Stef was fairly sure that the brown haired girl by her locker was the same one she chased the other day, but her locker was clean. She looked scared and so young. She thought about pulling her aside to ask some questions or asking the principal about her, but she didn't want to cause trouble for the child if she wasn't completely sure that she was involved with the drug gang. After the search, she went by Lena's classroom.

"Hey, Lena. Do you know that girl over there?" she said, pointing at Callie down the hall.

"Yeah, that's Callie. Remember, I was telling you about her?" Lena answered, bending her head to look around Stef to where she was pointing.

"The smart foster kid?" Stef asked in surprise.

"Yep, she's a sweetie," Lena nodded.

"Hmm," said Stef thoughtfully.

Just then, Callie walked around the corner and ducked her head to avoid them. Stef was now sure that was the same kid she chased. She could sense her guilt a mile away.

xxxxxx

Stef decided to wait by the doors as school let out that afternoon. She saw Callie coming out, and stepped in front of her. "Hi Callie, I'm Officer Stef Foster. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Callie looked up in surprise. For a second, a frightened look crossed her face before she replaced it with a detached expression, "I don't talk to strangers," she said and started walking away.

Stef grabbed her elbow, "I just have a warning for you. I'll talk, you listen, okay? If you're involved with Wolf's gang, you'll end up in juvie like your friend Franco. Sooner or later, we'll catch you. I don't think you realize how dangerous it is to be involved with Wolf. If you're smart, you'll get out while you can."

Callie angrily pulled her arm away from Stef, "Are you done? I can take care of myself."

Stef felt herself getting angry too, "You're just a kid!"

"I haven't been a kid for years," Callie replied and angrily walked away.

Stef watched the 13 year old walk away and shook her head in frustration. Maybe she had blown it, but how old did the little punk think she was anyway.

xoxoxo

That night, Stef brought up Callie with Lena while they were cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Love, remember that girl I said I was chasing when we arrested Franco?" Stef said while cutting up carrots for the salad.

"Hmm," Lena answered distractedly, stirring the pasta sauce on the stove.

"I think it was Callie."

Lena looked up in surprise, "What? No!"

Stef gave her a gentle look and nodded, "I'm sorry, but yes."

"Are you sure, Stef? Maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She's too smart to get involved in drugs."

Stef tightened her lips noncommittally, "I'm sure it was her, love... I'm just not quite sure what to do about it. I tried talking to her, warning her, but she just brushed me off."

Lena put down the spoon and turned to Stef, "Honey, I know your job is important to you, but I really like this girl, and I don't want you to cause trouble for her."

Stef bristled, "Hey, if she breaks the law, she's going to get in trouble whether I do anything or not."

"I know, I know," Lena said as she reached for Stef's hand. "It's just that kids like her have a hard time trusting people, especially the police. They need a gentle touch. And if she's involved in something, maybe she needs help... Maybe I can talk to her."

Stef thought about it for awhile but then shook her head, "I would tread carefully. I don't know what her involvement is with that gang, but it could get rough."  
She knew that Lena would reach out to the girl though.  
"Will she even let you help her?" Stef added, lifting her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Lena replied with a frown. "I don't want to scare her off either. I just feel like she could have a different future, you know?"

"If she ends up in trouble with the law, I'll try to go easy on her, and be gentler," Stef said rolling her eyes, "but sometimes getting in trouble is a wake up call for these kids." She turned back to her salad.

Lena hugged her from behind and tucked her chin on her shoulder, "You know I love you, right?"

"Even though I'm a cop?" Stef grumbled.

Lena pulled her closer, "I love everything about you. Everything. Don't ever doubt that."

Stef sighed and then smiled, "Me too, love."

xoxoxo

AN: Just a warning: I'm off camping next week without internet access, so the next chapter will be at least a week in coming.


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings

Recap: Callie is 13 and works for Wolf, a drug dealer. Lena is her English teacher. Stef realizes that Callie was the girl she chased during a drug bust and warns her.

xoxoxo

 **Chapter 3: Warnings** (Callie's POV)

I stare at my alarm clock, 6:59 AM, and turn it off before it starts ringing. I've been tossing and turning all night. I hate to admit it, but that cop's words are still in my head. I've been thinking about Wolf, Franco in juvie, and my life all night. I even snuck down at midnight and took a couple swigs of my foster dad's beer, thinking it would make me sleep. My foster dad was passed out by the TV still blaring out commercials. I'm sure my foster mom was passed out somewhere too. They're both alcoholic losers. Just like my dad... I shut down that thought right away. I don't want to go there. No wonder Wolf seems like the only sane adult in my life right now. He's been there for me for over a year, longer than anyone else. Ms. Adams and that cop, Stef, are from another world. They think I'm just a kid.

I get ready for school and wake up the little foster kids and help them get ready too. My foster parents are probably still passed out somewhere. I'm usually the one who pours out the OJ and cereal for breakfast. My head is pounding, probably from lack of sleep and that beer last night. That was stupid.

I run into Wolf on the way to school. "Hey babe, I need you to give this package to Max before school, okay?"

I nod, as he ruffles my hair.

I look up and ask, "Have you heard anything about Franco?"

"Yeah, he got sentenced to juvie for a week and then a group home. Got off light," he answers with a dismissive tone.

"Do you know if it's close, his group home?" I ask again.

Wolf smiles, "Forget about Franco. He wasn't smart or fast enough. Not like you."

I shake my head. Franco's been my only friend this past year, since I've been in this foster home. Foster kids get moved around a lot. I can't believe that I've lost him just like that.

"You got to take care of yourself first, Cals. Don't let other people weigh you down," Wolf advises with a smile. "You know, you really remind me of my little sister when we were in foster care. She was smart too, but she didn't look out for herself."

"What happened to her?" I ask warily.

"She OD'ed," Wolf replies with a shrug. It's just one of those things. He looks at me thoughtfully and says, "Come find me after school, and I'll buy you a milkshake, okay?"

Wolf thinks milkshakes make problems go away. I nod and turn to go deliver the package and go to school. Stef's warnings ring in my head, about the dangers of hanging out with Wolf, but she doesn't live where I live.

xoxoxo

In English class that morning, Ms. Adams is trying hard to make us to think about our next writing assignment. "Are we just products of our environment? Or is it our choices that lead us to success or failure? Why would someone resort to crime or drugs? How do some people resist the pull of that even if they grow up in an environment where it is common?"

I feel Ms. Addams eyes sweep over me as she asks her probing questions. Is she looking at me? What did that cop tell her?

I blink to clear my eyes. Those questions hit too close to home. I chew on my pencil lost in thought and finally start writing my essay to try to answer those disturbing questions: " _Some people don't have a lot of choices in their lives. Sometimes people do what they have to do to survive. People are not all good or all evil, even criminals._ " I write my heart out, trying to explain. But there's a nagging feeling in me that I'm just making excuses.

After class, Ms. Adams reaches out to me as I try to sneak out. "You look tired. Are you doing okay?"

I nod, looking down, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

She tilts her head as she looks at me, "Hmm... Callie, you know you can come talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you … for all my students."

I nod shyly. I feel raw inside. I feel like I'll pour out my whole life story if I meet her eyes.

Ms. Adam smiles, "You know that promise of pizza? Want to get a preview this Saturday?"

I look up in surprise, "Umm, okay."

"Great, how about La Bella's at 6 PM on Saturday? I'll buy you a slice… And I'd like you to meet a friend of mine too."

"Okay," I nod again. I seem to only manage one word answers today. Is it weird to go out for pizza with a teacher? Oh well, at least it's not right in the neighborhood. No one will see me.

xoxoxo

I feel like I'm in a daze walking home after school. I need a nap. I turn the corner and see Max with his boys, just my luck. He narrows his eyes when he sees me, "Yo Callie, take this to Wolf!"

I bristle, "I don't take orders from you, Max." I know it's the wrong thing to say in front of his friends as soon as I say it. Max can't stand to lose face.

He grabs my arm and twists it behind my back and tries to put the envelope in my pocket. He whispers in my ear, "Listen b*tch, you gotta pull your weight. Everyone knows you're Wolf's slut."

I freeze. Is that what everyone thinks?

Just then, a police cruiser turns the corner. Max's friends yell out a warning and they all run for it. I sink down to sit by the wall. My arm throbs.

I don't see that someone has come out of the car until she's right above me and I hear a voice saying, "Are you okay?"

I look up and see the cop from yesterday, Officer Stef Foster. Of course, it's her again.

"Yeah," I say awkwardly as I slowly stand up, stumbling to find my feet.

"Lovely friends you've got," she says with a frown as she reaches out a hand to stabilize me.

"He's not my friend," I answer sharply, stepping back so she lets go of my arm.

"But Wolf is?" she asks narrowing her eyes.

I shrug and look down.

"You're hanging out with a rough crowd, sweets. What was in that package that boy was trying to give you?"

I shrug again. How much did she see? Luckily, Max took his envelope with him. It's probably money from drug sales.

She looks annoyed by my lack of answers. "Consider this a warning. Next time I pick you up, I'll take you in," she informs me in a no nonsense tone.

I feel myself getting angry again, "You don't scare me."

She shakes her head and stares at me until I look away.

"Come on. I'll take you home," she says finally.

Stef leads me to her car and opens the back door for me. For a minute, I wonder if she's going to arrest me, but then, she asks me where I live. She tells me, "Buckle up", and drives me home.

When we get to my foster house, she surprises me by getting out of the car too and walking with me to the door.

"You don't have to walk me to the door," I say nervously.

She lifts an eyebrow and say, "I do. I want to talk to your foster parents."

She rings the doorbell before I can find my key.

My foster mom opens the door, bleary eyed, and steps back in surprise when she sees a cop.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Stef Foster. I brought your foster daughter home because she seems to be involved with some suspicious characters in the neighborhood. There is a lot of drug activity in this neighborhood. You may want to keep a closer eye on your foster children."

My foster mom stumbles back. She's drunk as usual. She tries to string together some words, "Well, she's just trouble that one, ain't she?"

You can smell the alcohol on her breath a mile away.

All of a sudden, I'm embarrassed to be there. I push my way past my foster mom and run up the stairs to my room. A tear rolls out of my eye, and I wipe it away in frustration. I peak out the window to see Stef getting into her car again. I step back as she glances up at the windows, so she doesn't see me, and then I watch her drive away.

xoxoxo

AN: Next chapter: Callie gets arrested….


	4. Chapter 4: Arrested

AN: So happy about the Supreme Court decision on Friday! I never expected I'd see marriage equality and this level of support in the U.S. in my lifetime! Very cool!

Recap (because I always forget what happened in the last chapter): Callie is 13 and works for Wolf, a drug dealer. Lena is her English teacher and has invited her to get pizza with her and a friend. Stef stopped Max's attack on Callie and warned her.

xoxoxo

 **Chapter 4: Arrested**

Stef rushed in the front door, undoing her buttons on her uniform on her way to the bedroom, "Sorry, I'm late love. I had to finish up a report."

Lena gave her a distracted kiss, "It's okay. You have time to get changed. I don't want her to see you in your uniform."

"She knows I'm a cop," Stef protested as she pulled on some jeans.

"I know, I know, I just don't want to scare her. I want her to see you as a person, not as a cop. I want her to trust you."

"I don't think trust comes easily to Callie, my love, but I'll try my best," Stef reassured her as she finished getting dressed.

xoxoxo

Stef and Lena walked to La Bella's a little early and got a booth to wait for Callie. She walked in a little later, and Lena waved to her. She didn't see Stef until she approached the booth.

Lena got up, "Callie, I'd like you to meet my wife, Stef."

Callie looked at Stef in surprise. She gulped.

Stef held out her hand, "Nice to meet you again, Callie."

Callie shook her hand hesitantly. She looked around at the door as if she wanted to flee, but then slowly sat down.

"Umm, you're married?" she said in shock. She looked at Stef and mumbled, "You look different with your hair down."

Stef did look less severe and less intimidating in jeans and a t-shirt with her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Yes, we're married", Lena answered. "We've been together for 4 years, and we married 2 years ago when it became legal in California."

"Again," Stef added, still smarting over Proposition 8.

"So, what kind of pizza would you like?" Lena asked to break the tension.

"Cheese ... please," Callie answered. She seemed curious and hesitated a bit before asking, "How did you meet?"

Stef grinned, "I almost arrested her."

Callie looked up in surprise, as Lena lightly slapped Stef's arm, "You did not!"

She shook her head at her, "Stef pulled me over because I had a brake light that was out. It was a loose connection, and she helped me fix it, so I took her out for coffee. And we became friends." She smiled lovingly at Stef.

"Do you have kids?" Callie asked curiously. She hadn't met a gay couple before, but they seemed happy.

Stef smiled at Lena and said, "No, but Lena wants a whole houseful."

"Not a whole houseful, but, yes, we'd like kids some day," Lena said with a smile and a head shake at Stef. "We're actually thinking of adopting," she added.

Callie nodded and looked down. She was sure they were thinking of adopting babies, or cute little kids. No one wanted older kids.

After they ordered their pizza, Stef asked, "How long have you been in foster care, Callie?"

"Umm, about 3 years," Callie responded quietly. "My mom … died."

"I'm sorry," Stef said gently.

Lena reached out to Callie's hand, "I wish that hadn't happened, honey."

Callie shrugged, with a blank face, trying not to show any emotion.

"Have you been in this foster placement for long?" Stef probed. She had not been impressed with Callie's foster mom.

"About a year. This one's my 5th foster house. I usually don't stay for long," Callie responded. "I thought they'd remove me after Franco got arrested," she added. She looked up at Stef with a glare. She was still mad about Franco's arrest.

Stef put up her hands, "We had to arrest him, Callie. He was carrying drugs."

"Is he still in juvie?" Callie asked.

"I don't know."

Callie looked down sadly, "He was a good foster brother ... and my only friend."

Stef nodded. "I can try to find out where he is through the parole system," Stef offered, "and ask if you could contact him. Would you like that?"

Callie looked up in surprise that Stef was offering to help. "Yeah," she said with hope in her eyes. "Umm, … thanks," she added.

The pizza arrived, and Stef said, "Let's dig in."

Lena chatted about projects at school, and Callie started to relax.

After they finished eating, Lena quietly said, "Callie, I know you and Stef might have met under unfavorable circumstances, but I wanted you to know that I trust and respect her judgement. I want you to listen to what she has to say. We're worried about you being involved with Wolf."

"Wolf wouldn't hurt me," Callie protested, looking up at them.

"He has that nickname for a reason, Callie," Stef interjected.

"Well, it's just a nickname. I know he wouldn't hurt me," Callie insisted stubbornly.

"Callie, he uses young people," Stef explained. "I've arrested so many teens who got into trouble because of working for Wolf. He keeps his hands clean, and let's them take the fall for him."

"Maybe they got caught because they weren't fast enough or smart enough," Callie said, unconsciously repeating Wolf's words.

Stef narrowed her eyes, "They were still breaking the law."

Lena tried to calm the situation, "Callie, you're a smart girl. You could do so much with your life. We don't want to see you waste it."

"Your friend Franco got arrested because of Wolf," Stef added. "Do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

"You don't get it," Callie argued, "Wolf was the only one who helped Franco and me when we needed it. He's not that bad."

"Callie, he has a rap sheet as long as my arm," Stef shook her head in frustration, "and he controls the drug trade in this whole area."

"Well, you don't know him," Callie retorted angrily as she got up.  
"Thanks for the pizza, but I have to go," she said as she ran for the door.

Stef grabbed for her arm, but Lena put her hand on her arm as if to say let's just let her go.

xoxoxoxo

 **Part 2 (Callie's POV)**

I walk the couple blocks at a fast pace to get back to my neighborhood. I decide to put their words out of my mind. They're from another world. They don't know my life. They don't know Wolf. If Wolf's bad, so am I.

I think back to when Franco and I first met Wolf. He bought us food, and Franco told me later that Wolf came by the house and threatened our foster dad to never lay a hand on us again. No one else ever did that. Not even the cops.

I arrive at my house and sit on the curb outside, trying to put everything out of my mind before going inside.

Just then, Wolf pulls up in his flashy new car, "Hey Cals, how's my favorite girl? Get in. I'll take you for a ride."

I get in the car and ask where we're going.

"There's a party going on tonight by the wharf," Wolf replies, "I need you to give something to Max for me."

I cringe when he mentions Max.

Wolf glances at me, "Listen, I had a word with Max, and I told him that if he touches you again, he's out. I got your back, a'ight?"

I nod, still a little hesitant.

"Wolf, what would happen if I got arrested?"

"You won't," Wolf shrugs, "You're too fast and too smart."

He smiles, "And I always protect my girl, you know that."

I nod, lost in thought. Wolf has always protected me.

He drops me off at the wharf with the package. I follow the loud vibrations of music into a warehouse. It's full of teenagers partying and drinking. Some are wasted.

I see Max in a corner and give him the package from Wolf. Max gives me a cold look but doesn't say anything. I help myself to a drink and wander around.

After half an hour or so, Max comes up to me and says, "We're cool, right?"

I nod, even though I don't trust him. He gives me a drink, "Here, have some juice, kid," and gives me an awkward pat on the arm. It tastes like bad fruit punch.

I'm thinking about heading home, when I hear the sirens. All of a sudden, there are cops all over the warehouse. I try to go out the back, but I'm feeling light headed. Someone grabs my arm, and I turn to look around. It's Stef.

"Callie! What are you doing here?" she asks in shock.

"Umm, I was going home," I reply, but my words slur together. I feel dizzy and like I'm going to throw up.

Stef narrows her eyes. "Are you drunk or high?" she demands looking at my enlarged pupils.

I shake my head, "I don't know." Maybe I'm both. Maybe Max put something in that drink.

"Come on," Stef leads me to her patrol car. I see other cops leading people out too. I look around for Max, but I don't see him.

Another cop comes by and yells, "Empty your pockets," to the line of teenagers now by the patrol cars.

I reach into my jacket pocket and find a small pouch of white powder. Where did that come from? I hold it up in surprise. I can't think straight.

Stef gasps and grabs it. "Is this what I think it is?"

I shake my head again, even though it makes it hurt, "It's not mine, Stef, honest."

She pulls out handcuffs and snaps them on me. She gives me a look full of frustration and disappointment, "Callie, I don't want to find you dead on the streets one day. I'm arresting you for your own good."

xoxoxo

AN: Things are getting interesting! Next chapter, Callie in juvie and becoming a C.I. (informant).


	5. Chapter 5: Juvie

Recap: Stef arrested Callie after finding her under the influence and carrying drugs!

 **Chapter 5: Juvie**

"Stef, listen, I don't know where that bag came from. It wasn't mine," Callie explained again to Stef at the police station, trying to catch her eyes.

The police woman had not looked at her at all after she had arrested her. She only glanced up from her computer at her desk briefly when her partner led Callie in and told her to sit in front of Stef's desk.

Stef finally looked up from her computer and gave Callie a stern look over her glasses, "Callie, it was in your pocket."

"But I think Max planted that bag on me," Callie explained. She had a hard time looking Stef in the eyes. She was feeling less dizzy, but her head was now pounding. She wanted to be anywhere but in front of Stef's desk, about to be booked.

"Max wasn't there when we arrived," Stef pointed out grimly. "And you were also drinking, under age, and possibly under the influence of something else."

"I did drink a little," Callie admitted, "but I don't do drugs. I think Max might have spiked my drink." She looked up at Stef pleadingly.

"And where did that bag come from?" Stef asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know," Callie whispered.

Stef sighed, "Callie, can you honestly tell me that you've never carried drugs before?"

Callie felt herself flush bright red. She blinked and looked down and then shook her head.

Stef pursed her lips and nodded, "Then, this was going to happen at some point anyway." Her expression was grim. "I'm sorry, but maybe this will be a wake up call. If you play with fire, sooner or later, you will get burned." She felt sorry for the girl, but she was also frustrated and disappointed with her choices.

"What will happen to me?" Callie softly asked.

Stef took off her glasses and gave her a slightly softer look, "You will be placed in juvenile detention until your hearing. A minor's first offence with possession of alcohol and drugs will probably get you a month in juvie, and then probably a group educational program and community service."

"But," she added pointing to the computer, "you also have a record."

"A record?" Callie echoed with no emotion.

"Petty theft about a year ago?" Stef asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It was just a candy bar," Callie explained in a whisper. "I was hungry. I didn't think that was on my record."

"No formal charges were made, but the arrest was still recorded," Stef said more gently, "and the judge will probably take that into account."

Callie gave a defeated nod and shrunk into her seat. She gathered her legs and hugged her knees.

Stef looked at the girl in front of her who looked so scared and so young. Her heart hurt for her. She wished she could help her get back on track. She reached out and put her hand on Callie's knee, "I know this feels scary, sweets, but you will get through this."

"I'm not scared," Callie said defiantly. She sat up straight again and shifted back into her rebellious teen mode.

Stef gave her look as if to say she wasn't fooling anyone and turned back to the paperwork. She knew she had no choice but to go ahead with this arrest, but she wondered how she was going to explain this to Lena.

xxxxxxx

 **Juvie (Callie's POV)**

Leaving Stef's desk at the police station was the hardest thing I had to do. Somehow I felt safe with her, even though she was arresting me. But another officer came by to escort me to the van, to take me to juvie for the night. Stef looked up as I was cuffed and led away. She whispered, "Stay strong". I felt like crying, but I didn't until I got in the van.

We drove through a high gate with barbed wire on the top. The concrete building looked more like a school than a prison. Or maybe it was the other way around. We walked into a glassed-in counter.

A female guard behind the counter unlocked a metal door with her key from the inside and led me to a cold clinical room, locking the door behind us. She told me to empty my pockets and take off all my clothes and put them in a bin. I had to close my eyes while she sprayed me with a de-lousing spray. It smelled bad, a harsh chemical smell. Then, she pointed me to the showers. I let the water run over me, mixing with my tears. I could still smell the chemicals when I got out. She gave me some orange scrubs and slip on shoes to put on. Then, I followed her down a long corridor with green cinder block walls to a room with some metal bunk beds. She pointed me to an empty bunk, and I curled up under a thin gray blanket. Everything felt cold and sterile.

I thought I was too scared to sleep, even though it was already 2 AM. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut as some more tears fell out. I felt so empty inside. I turned to the wall, curled up into a fetal position, and fell into a restless sleep.

I opened my eyes to a loud, buzzing noise. It felt like I had just closed them, but it was 7 AM. A guard came by, yelling at us to wake up and go to breakfast. There were girls everywhere jostling to line up to go to the bathroom and then the cafeteria.

I lined up for breakfast and got a plastic tray with oatmeal, bread, and fruit. Someone grabbed my bread while I was looking around for a place to sit. I looked around, trying to see who took it. There were some girls bigger than me glaring at me from the closest table, almost daring me to say something. I turned around and sat at an empty end of another table. I kept my head down and ate the rest of my breakfast, hungrily, in silence.

Another buzz indicated that it was time to go to the school classrooms. I dragged my feet following the crowd of girls down the hall. The class looked a lot like my school except that everyone was wearing the same orange scrubs. A teacher walked in and stared giving out books. I sat down and stared at my desk, wondering if this would all feel normal in a few days.

xoxoxo

 **Lena and Stef's Apartment**

"I can't believe you arrested her!" Lena said angrily, pacing in front of the kitchen table. "How does that help anything?"

Stef put up her hands, "It's my job, Lena. I didn't want to do it. But what was I supposed to do?"

Lena glared at her angrily.

"She pulled out a bag with drugs in it from her pocket," Stef explained. "I'm a police officer. I can't just ignore that."

Lena sighed and sat down next to Stef, "I just can't believe she was doing drugs!"

"She said it was planted," Stef replied. "Maybe it was. She said Max, that guy that was threatening her, spiked her drink and framed her, although he wasn't around when we got there."

"Do you think that's true?" Lena asked hopefully.

"I don't know what to think," Stef replied, "but it's plausible. I didn't like the look of that guy."

Lena sighed again, "Where is she now?"

"In juvie, secure detention hold, until her hearing."

"And then?"

"Well, I talked to her social worker," Stef answered, "and we made some calls to get her into a good rehabilitation program. There's one called Girls United that has a good success rate. Still abysmal but better than the rest."

"That sounds good," Lena conceded with a frown. "Can we visit her?"

Stef looked at Lena with concern, "Maybe." She thought Lena was too attached to this girl. She wasn't sure it would end well.

"Actually," she continued hesitantly, "there's something else going on. It's on the hush-hush, but we may have to get you involved too."

Lena narrowed her eyes at Stef in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Stef said, averting her eyes from Lena, "the commander wants us to do a sting operation on Wolf and use Callie as an informant."

"What? Isn't that dangerous for her?" Lena exclaimed, opening her eyes wide in surprise.

Stef nodded, "Yes, but it would reduce her sentence and maybe give her a chance at something better."

"I don't want her anywhere near Wolf," Lena huffed. "That's not going to help her at all. She won't have a chance at rehabilitation if she's still exposed to that environment!"

"I know," Stef agreed. "It's risky. But it's only until we catch him."

"If you do," Lena glared.

"I'm not comfortable about putting her in danger either, love," Stef said appeasingly, "or putting her anywhere near Wolf and drugs, but the commander ordered me to go talk to her and see if she'll agree to be an informant. I have no choice, but I promise I'll try to keep her as safe as possible."

xoxoxo

AN: Next chapter, Callie the informant.

I really liked the AJ/Mike storyline in ep. 3.5 last night and showing the effects of racial profiling (but not the budding AJ/Callie romance. Another foster brother romance! Come on!). I feel for AJ though and would love to know more about his life. Someone should write a story with AJ!


	6. Chapter 6: Juvie Visit

**AN:** Sorry everyone, I got lost reading some long Harry Potter stories last week (what did I do before fanfiction?) instead of writing my own story. I think I'm back on track now.

 **Recap:** Callie was arrested by Stef for carrying drugs and put in juvie.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Juvie Visit**

"Callie, you have a visitor," a guard says from the doorway of my juvie classroom.

I get up from my desk and try to avoid the glares of the other girls as I step out in the hall.

"A visitor?" I ask hesitantly. _Who would come to see me?_ I think to myself.

The guard looks me up and down before finally saying, "It's probably about your case." He seems unwilling to give any more information.

I follow him through a series of doors that he unlocks and locks behind us. He opens the door to a visiting room and motions me to go inside. A cop is sitting inside. She stands up when she sees me, and I realize it's Stef. I feel a pit in my stomach. I don't know whether I'm glad or upset that she's there. She arrested me, but I also let her down.

"Callie, what happened to your face?" Stef asks in concern as she comes too close. She lifts my hair from my eyes to better see the bruise on one side of my face.

I shrug and duck my face away. I don't want her to know that I got beat up in here. I don't want her to know how bad it scared me.

Stef turns to the guard still holding the door.

"What happened to her face?" she accuses in a harsher tone.

The guard steps back, "Um, just a fight...in the bathroom."

"A fight? Where were the guards? Why didn't you stop it?" she reprimands as she glares at him.

"We can't be everywhere all the time," the guard protests.

"I want to speak to your commander when I'm done here," Stef demands harshly. The guard nods, wiping his brow, as he closes the door.

 _Is Stef sticking up for me?_ I think to myself.

Before I know it, she hugs me tight. I'm not used to hugs, especially from cops. I'm not really sure what to do. She lets me go when she feels how stiff I am and gently touches my face.

"What happened?" she asks again.

"Um, a girl hit me in the bathroom because she said I cut in line for the showers," I explain, trying to act like I don't care. "I didn't," I add on, in case she thinks I started the fight.

"I'm sorry sweets," she says earnestly.

"You're the one who put me in here." I spit out ungratefully.

She narrows her eyes, "I wasn't the one who gave you that illegal bag of drugs, Callie."

I nod and blink away the tears in my eyes. I know it's not her fault. I just don't want to be in here.

Stef sighs and points to the table and chairs, "Come sit."

"That shouldn't have happened," she says as she points to my face. "And I am sorry I had to put you in here. How are you doing, other than that?"

"Okay," I shrug. I want to say awful and that I hate it here, but I don't want to admit that to her.

"Are you eating and sleeping okay?" she probes.

I nod, wondering why she cares.

"Lena and I put some money in for you at the commissary in case you need to buy anything," she continues.

I look up surprised, "You didn't have to do that."

She nods with a concerned look on her face.

"Thanks," I murmur. I'm not sure what to think.

"You're welcome."

She hesitates and then leans forward to say, "I'm also here on an official capacity... I'm here to offer you a deal on behalf of the DA and my unit."

I narrow my eyes. Is _that the real reason she came to see me?_

"We'd like you to work with us as a confidential informant on Wolf's activities." Stef continues in her serious cop tone.

"You want me to spy on Wolf?" I ask incredulously. "I'm no snitch!"

"He's the one supplying the drugs, Callie," Stef explains. "We want to shut him down. If you agree to help us, you could get released in a couple days."

"And if I don't?" I ask angrily.

"I think you should," she says with concern. "This could give you a second chance. If you don't take it, I think you're going to be in here for at least a couple months."

I sigh. A couple months would feel like a lifetime in here. Do I really have any other choices?

"If I did this, what exactly would I have to do?" I ask hesitantly.

"We'd put a wire on you and listen in when you had any dealings with Wolf. You'd do," Stef hesitates, "what you always do for him. But if it gets dangerous, we would pull you out and make sure you're safe."

"Also," she continues sternly, "you'd be placed in a group home and would have to take part in school, group activities, therapy, and community service. That would have to be a part of the deal."

I think about it. It sounds like I wouldn't have to rat out Wolf. I'd just do whatever I normally do. But it would be my fault if they arrested him. I'm not sure I could live with that. But maybe I could warn him somehow.

I also don't like the sound of the group home and therapy and stuff. I've never lived in a group home, but I've always heard it was pretty much like juvie.

"A group home is probably no better than this," I spit out.

"It's a lot better, Callie," she assures me. "You wouldn't be locked in. You could still attend the same school."

I look up in surprise. "Could I still be in Lena's, I mean Ms. Adams, class?" I ask hesitantly. Somehow, that would make it better.

"Yes," Stef nods. In fact, her captain has insisted on it, wanting to use Lena as a contact for the girl, to arrange her meetings with Stef. She's not happy about that.

I bite my lip. "Can I think about it?"

Stef nods, looking concerned. She reaches out her card, "Call me by tomorrow."

I pick it up from her hand and read "Office Stef Foster" on it. She points to her home number written in pen on the back. It feels like a lifeline out of here.

Stef gets up and knocks on the door to have the guard open it. She motions me to go out first and says, "Call me tomorrow no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," I murmur.

xoxoxo

I wait in line the next morning to make my phone call to Stef. The card has been in my pocket since yesterday. My fingers wander into my pocket to check that it's there for about the hundredth time.

It's finally my turn, and I take out the card to read the number that I've already memorized. There are butterflies in my stomach as it rings. What if she's doesn't pick up?

"Hello?"

"Um, it's Callie."

"Callie, it's Lena! It's so good to hear your voice, honey. Are you doing okay?"

I nod, and then swallow and murmur, "yeah." I didn't expect that Lena would answer the phone. It makes me want to cry for some reason.

"Stef said I should call her," I explain unnecessarily.

"I know, I won't keep you. Here she is," Lena answers.

Stef picks up the phone and says, "Hey Callie."

"Um, I'm just calling to say I want to accept the offer." I say hesitantly.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll work out the details today, and we'll have you out of there probably by tomorrow, okay?

"Okay," I murmur.

"You're doing the right thing, sweets. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," I repeat and hang up fast. I blink away the tears as I walk away from the phones.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, Callie's goes to Girls United and starts working as a CI for Stef.


	7. Chapter 7: Girls United

**AN:** The last chapter was kind of short, but here's another one much longer and in 2 days to make up for it! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! They really help to motivate me when I'm down on my writing. I seem to be switching between 1st person and 3rd person in this story. I still can't decide which I like better. I like the feeling of being in the person's head in 1st person, but phrases like "I say" and " I think" seem awkward. Maybe it's the present tense that makes it awkward. Anyway, trying 3rd person past tense in this chapter to see if it goes better!

 **Recap:** Callie is being released from juvie into Girls United, and has agreed to be a CI for Stef.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Girls United**

Callie followed the guard down the same hallways and locked doors to the visiting room again. She smiled as the door opened, expecting to see Stef, but it wasn't Stef. She dropped her smile in disappointment.

"Hi Callie, I'm James, your probation officer," said the man inside with a smile. He reached out a hand to shake hers.

"Hi," Callie murmured shyly.

"I'm here to take you to your group home, Girls United," he continued. "We'll also talk about the rules and expectations for you once you are out. You and I will be having weekly meetings while you are on probation."

Callie nodded.

"Do you have any personal possessions checked in?"

Callie shook her head, "Just the clothes I was wearing when I came in. My other clothes and things are at my last foster home."

"I'll try to get those for you," James replied. "But it might be awhile. Girls United will have some extras for you."

Callie nodded. She was used to this. Her stuff often got lost from foster home to foster home. She didn't have much anyway. She wondered when she'd get to see Stef, but wasn't sure if she should ask.

After a while, the guard came back with her clothes and she was shown to a bathroom to change. James signed her out, and she passed through the last set of locked doors to follow him outside to the bright parking lot. She looked up at the trees and blue sky and inhaled a huge breath of fresh air. Juvie was enough to make anyone feel claustrophobic.

James drove her to Girls United, telling her how lucky she was to get into this program. She didn't feel lucky. She imagined it would be a lot like juvie. She was not looking forward to being locked up again.

They pulled up to a small brown house. A woman opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Callie. I'm Rita, Welcome to Girls United."

Rita started giving Callie a tour of the house and introducing her to the girls who lived there.

"There are 6 girls who live here. You'll be sharing a room with Kiera."

One of the girls, Kiera, looked her up and down. Then she turned to Rita and said, "Ain't she kinda scrawny to be in here?"

"I'm not scrawny," Callie protested angrily.

"Hey," Rita said in a sharp tone, "no name calling. Callie is 13, just a couple years younger than you, but she will be the youngest in the house."

Callie wasn't pleased to hear that. Some of these girls looked tough, like the ones in juvie who beat her up.

Kiera nodded and said, "What did you do to get put in here anyway?"

Callie glanced at Rita, not sure if she should answer that.

"Let's go to the living room and have a group meeting," Rita said. "Callie, we have group meetings at least twice a day. And everyone here strives to speak the truth at all times. We share and hopefully grow from the experience."

Once all the girls sat down, Rita asked them to share a little about themselves and how they ended up at Girls United.

"Hi, I'm Kiera and I'm 15," Kiera began. "I've been in foster care since I was 3, and I've been juvie ... 3 times … no, 4, gangs, drugs, assault with a deadly weapon. But that last one was like, not my fault…. That's it."

"Callie," Rita said as she pointed to her to go next.

"Um, I'm Callie, I'm 13," Callie said softly, "I've been in foster care for 3 years and was in juvie once for possession of drugs."

"Hey, that was my first arrest too!" Kiera said excitedly. "I think I was 12 though."

"Kiera, please don't interrupt," Rita gently admonished.

"I'm done," Callie said.

She listened to the other girls list how many times times they had been in juvie. They had all been in at least a couple times. Almost all of them mentioned gangs and drugs. It was overwhelming.

Rita went over the rules some more and their schedule.

"The main rule in this house is peer accountability," Rita continued. "That means you're all responsible for and accountable to each other and for the house. Everyone earns their privileges by a house vote. If you do your jobs on the rotating chore chart and share in group, we will vote to give you the associated privileges of being a responsible member of the house."

Callie looked around at the girls. They were going to vote whether she got privileges? What if they hated her?

xoxoxoxo

Callie followed Kiera upstairs while Rita got her some extra clothes.

The bedroom was small but nice. It had two beds with colorful quilts and pillows on them and a big window with soft blue curtains.

"How come there's no bars on the windows?" she asked Kiera after looking out the window.

"Because if you leave without permission, you go back to juvie," Kiera replied in a no nonsense tone. "Same with using or selling or stealing or fighting. And you don't want to go back to juvie. I remember my first time in juvie. I was shit scared... By the second time, I didn't really care."

Kiera plopped down on her bed hugging a pillow. She continued thoughtfully, "Maybe it's good that you're here so young. Maybe you'll have a chance. Not like the rest of us, going in and out of juvie all the time…. Don't screw it up, okay?"

Callie nodded. This house still felt strange and scary to her. But she would try not to screw it up. It was better than juvie.

xoxoxoxo

Rita answered the door later to another visitor.

"Hi, I'm Officer Stef Foster. We talked earlier on the phone. Could I see Callie please?"

"Come in, Officer," Rita said with pursed lips.

"Please, call me Stef."

Rita nodded, "Okay, I'm Rita."

"Rita," Stef smiled, "is there somewhere private I could talk to Callie?"

"You can use my office," Rita replied. "I'll go get Calie for you." She opened the door to her office, but hesitated for a second.

"I want you to know," Rita spoke carefully, looking straight into Stef's eyes. "I will cooperate with the police within the legal bounds, however if I find that Callie's rehabilitation is being threatened by your involvement with her, I will need to take a stand."

"I understand," Stef nodded. "I asked for her to be placed in this program, Rita. I've heard good things about it, and I am committed to Callie's safety and rehabilitation…. However, I also have a job to do."

Rita fixed Stef with a look, "And I also have a job to do. And Callie is my first priority."

"I understand," Stef said backing down. "I appreciate your concern, and I will be careful with her."

xoxoxo

Callie ran down the stairs when Rita told her Stef was there. Somehow having someone she knew visit her in this strange new house made her feel better about it. She slowed down at the door of Rita's office and peeked in.

Stef greeted her with a big smile, "Hey there, are you settling in?"

Callie nodded shyly.

"Come and sit by me," Stef said patting the seat next to her on the couch. "How's it going?"

"Okay," Callie said quietly. "There's a lot of rules, but at least there's no bars on the windows."

Stef smiled, "The rules are to keep you safe, you know."

"I know," Callie nodded hesitantly.

"This is a good place for you, honey," Stef pointed out. "I want you to give it a chance, okay?"

Callie looked down embarrassed, "I will."

"So," Stef continued, "tomorrow you start school again, and you might run into Max or Wolf, so I wanted to prepare you."

Stef pulled out a small envelope and shook out the contents in her palm. Something silver like a pendant or charm tumbled out.

"This is a listening device," Stef explained holding the silver piece up for Callie to see. "It can go on a bracelet or necklace, something that you always wear and never take off."

She looked at Callie's necklace and reached out to touch it, "Do you always wear this?"

Callie flushed. "Yeah, it was my mom's," she mumbled.

Stef looked at her gently and said, "It's beautiful. Would you mind if I put this on the same chain?"

Callie replied, "I guess it's okay." She hesitantly took off her necklace and gave it to Stef for her to put the listening device on it.

"Thanks Callie," Stef said as she put the pendant on and then gave the necklace back. "You're doing the right thing."

"Is someone going to be listening to me all the time?" Callie asked with wide eyes.

"It's always on and everything's recorded, but we'll only listen in when you're with Wolf," Stef explained. "Still, I'd like you to wear it all the time, just for safety. If you need help or need to talk to me, you can even whisper it and it will pick it up."

Callie wasn't so sure she wanted everything she said being recorded, but she didn't say anything.

Stef reached into her bag again and pulled out a book.

"Lena's looking forward to seeing you in class tomorrow, and she sent you the book they're reading in class."

Callie reached out and took the book gently. She was looking forward to seeing Lena too, "Thanks, that was nice of her."

"Alright," Stef said, "I need to get back to work now, but I'll see you again tomorrow sometime, okay?"

Callie nodded.

"Have a good night, and tomorrow...be careful Callie, yes?"

"I will," Callie replied.

After Stef left, Callie went back upstairs and lay down on her bed. She opened Lena's book, _The Catcher in the Rye_ , and noticed a note on the first page. It said " _I believe in you. - Love, Lena."_ She swallowed and blinked back a tear and started to read.

* * *

AN: This chapter was a lot easier to write for some reason. Next chapter, back to school and Wolf.


End file.
